Mike and Zoey x Reader (Male, shy, kid, fear) Afraid of thunders
by BluXRE
Summary: It seems that you have a fear of thunders when there is a storm. But you are staying at Mike and Zoey's house for 2 months, and at least you have friends that can comfort you fear. But how are they going to do that? Well find out when you are in this story. enjoy this, and see how you think of it in the review. Enjoy, and make sure you review about how you think of this. And thanks


**Ok, the first story of Reader and Commando Zoey is still having a progress of new chapters. But this is better to make 1 chapter for this one. But anyways, enjoy this upcoming story.**

* * *

In a dark and stormy night, you were shaking in fear because something bad is about to happen when there is a storm coming, but you were trying to cover yourself from the thunders that will make the sound. But it failed when it made the first thunder sound, and it was so loud, you got scared in shock when your body got shocked from that sound, you squealed a bit from the thunder, but when the second one hit the second time. You squealed a bit louder and you covered your head in your pillow for a few seconds, but the third thunder sound was released. And you squealed a lot louder.

(y/n): (Squealed) Please, storm! Please stop making a lot sounds of thunder! Please!

The thunders wouldn't stop, but it made a even louder sound, making you scream in fear, you tried everything to find a way to cover the sounds of thunder. But you hid in the closet and hugged yourself, and your legs in fear and started to shake. And when another thunder sound struck, you screamed very loud, and cried in fear. Your crying is one thing you are staying on, is making your fear even worse when those thunders are making you terrified! But you cried in fear for a few minutes, and after an hour of crying in fear with the thunder, you cried a lot louder than before! That loud of the crying is a crying of fear! And that one is the impossible crying you got, and you hiccupped in fear, including your crying has made things worse when another thunder sound struck and you scream very very loud! Someone heard your scream and hurried to your room as fast as possible! And when that person opened the door fast! It was Zoey! She heard your scream very loud, she woke in a panic when she notice your in fear of something she needs to know what it was!

Zoey: Y/N! I heard your screaming from the other room! What's wrong!?

She may have got to your room. But she doesn't know where you are. Until another thunder struck made you scream through the closet. And that scream made her know you are behind that closet. So she crawly towards you as slow as possible. And she opened the closet for a creek bit and reached her hand all the way to your head and pet it gently until you notice someone is helping you to calm down from your fear. And that girl is Zoey. You moved in with her and Mike because you parents are staying at a hotel for 2 months alone. And needed 2 people to keep you safe and harmed, so they got Mike and Zoey to make sure you are fine and safe.

Zoey: Y/N, Y/N what's the matter?

She opened the closet a bit more so she can see you a bit more and you opened your eyes, showing her your eyes completely red, and your tears. Which made you respond with a scared tone with a lie so she won't laugh at you.

(y/n): (scared, lie) I don't know Zoey. I am just needed to get something in my closet for me to sleep with, until a sound came and made all the stuff fall on me in pain and agony.

Zoey doesn't know it, but with that confused look on her face, she notice that your lying because of your eyes moving and your hands patting on your back, and she needs a truth from what your scared of.

Zoey: Hey. Don't lie to me, I know that isn't true because of your expression of your eyes moving, and your hands patting your back. I need a truth, (whispers) please. I am not being mean of some sort, but I am trying to help you calm down.

But Mike came into the room and notice what is going on.

Mike: What's going on!? Zoey, why is he in the closet crying?

Zoey: I don't know Mike, I am trying to find out why he is scared, and crying in the closet. But I need to know what is going on with him,

Then another thunder sound struck and you screamed in terror and hugged Zoey tightly, covering your face in her shoulders crying in fear from the thunder sound.

(y/n): (scared, crying) Storm! Please stop scaring me! Please!

Zoey may have figured out what's wrong with you. Even Mike who knows that as well.

Zoey: Why are you telling that storm to stop scaring you?

(y/n): It's b-b-b-because I am afraid of thunders. I am in fear of those thunders!

You continued to cry on Zoey's shoulders and Zoey hugs back, stroking your hair with her hand and shushing you with her calming voice.

Zoey: Shush. Shush. Why didn't you tell me that before we gone to bed?

(y/n): (crying) It's because I don't want to be laughed at if I tell you the truth.

Mike: Poor Y/N. Afraid of thunders? Y/N, I am terribly sorry about that.

You tried to respond but you kept crying in Zoey's shoulders but Zoey was able to figure out a way to make you calm down from all of this thunder problem.

Zoey: Mike, can you get my phone and my headset from my table in our bedroom please Mike? I think it might help out with this problem he is having from the thunder. Please?

Mike: Ok, be right back. (Mike heads back into their room, leaving you and Zoey alone for a little bit.

(Y/N): (crying) Why do I need your phone and your headset for anyways?

Zoey: Well, it helps make me calm and nice from the music that is calm, and nice. And I think that might help you with a storm problem.

(Y/N): (crying) But I don't know if it is going to help me with a problem I am having!

Mike: Ok I am back with your phone, and your headset.

Zoey: Ok, give me them. (Mike gives her the phone and the headset and set up the music that might make you calm down. She carefully put the headset on your head and finds the song that can help puts the volume a bit high and found the song that can help you calm down) Y/N, just relax. And listen to this calm tune without the thunders distracting you.

The calm music starts to play and you start to calm down with a nice calm, relaxing music which made you sleepy. But the calm music was so peaceful, it put you into a relaxing sleep when you lay your head on Zoey's chest, and slept completely throughout the night. But they decided a way to make sure you are completely slept with the relaxing, calm tune.

Mike: Well Zoey, maybe we can have Y/N in our bed so he can listen to the tune while he sleeps. Do you think that's fine with that?

Zoey: Well, since he is sleeping with a calm tune, he can sleep with us for the night. And it is a good thing we are the ones we can keep the kid safe, since his parents are on vacation. It wouldn't hurt.

So they carry you to their bed, and slept together in peace, without any problem that will hurt your feelings. For the rest of the stormy night, which incase is the sound of a relaxing tune that made you smile in peace without any fear of thunders. If anything else goes wrong the next time anything else bothers you. I think.

* * *

 **And I am sorry for making this one short as well. But it is worth it when anything else is wasted on my life. But we will get used to it when it was time to make it longer. Now I am going to try to continue the story of me trying to defend Mike and Zoey from Mal. But for now, keep trying more stories than anything else. And till next time. Peace out!**


End file.
